justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Balística Burglary
Balística Burglary is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map icon: "This weapons factory is protected by defense cannons. Disable them and help the Army extract the weaponry." If you set the mission marker as a travel destination, Sargento will call and say: "They stockpile their weapon shipments underground, but we can't get past the cannons guarding the perimeter." Walkthrough Rico arrives at the base. He discusses the situation with Sargento over the radio. Sargento explains that the cannons themselves are "virtually indestructible", but that it's possible to deactivate them. To do this, you'll need to enter the underground area of the base. The mission objective tells you to search the area around some big armored doors, but there's noting there. Instead, you'll need to find a big vertical shaft with 4 large yellow pipes leading down into it. This shaft leads into the base. The inside of the base has a giant room with nobody defending it. A mission marker points out the door to go to. Once there, you'll be tasked with destroying 2 generators that hold the door shut. These are located at opposite sides of the large room. The door leads to a slightly smaller room that has at least 10 Black Hand soldiers guarding it. Kill them all and use thee grappler to disable the 4 electrical breakers in the room. This room has 3 more sets of large doors, but these are inaccessible. Next you'll have to go back above ground and use a computer on a roof that overlooks the area that you were supposed to search in the beginning. Using this will trigger an elevator to raise a container of weapons. Rico will then ask Sargento to send some soldiers to come collect the weapons. A large amount of Black Hand will arrive by cars, APCs and helicopters to shoot at the container. The container has a health bar, so it needs to be protected. There is also a timer for 6 minutes, but it's really 2 minutes per container. Use cover when needed (as in quickly grapple yourself behind the nearest corner when your health is low) and kill them all. The helicopters are easy to take out, if they are grappled to the ground, or to buildings and then retracted into them. Soon enough the Army of Chaos arrives with their own helicopters and Sargento will tell you to go protect another container at the north-east corner of the base. That's past the shaft that leads into the base. This container has a similar warzone around it. The timer remains the same and you'll have to defend it for a couple of minutes until reinforcements arrive. Then Sargento sends you to a third container south of the previous one. Same as before: It needs to be defended. Eventually the time runs out and the mission ends. Sargento will say that they can't get anything else from here until the factory is secured, which can be done immediately because this mission unlocked the region. After the mission, the Black Hand units do not despawn, even if the region is captured, so if you still have any ammunition left, it wouldn't hurt to defend the base until the last Black Hand units are gone. If the region is captured, they won't send additional units and the heat should disappear when all enemies are dead. Gallery Balistica Burglary (search the area).png|Search the area. Balistica Burglary (enter here).png|Enter here. Balistica Burglary (go through this door).png|Door from the big room to the target room. Balistica Burglary (location of the computer).png|Location of the computer. Balistica Burglary (reinforcements arrive at container 1).png|Reinforcements arrive at container 1. Balistica Burglary (wingsuiting to container 2).png|Wingsuiting to container 2. Balistica Burglary (on the way to the third container).png|On the way to the third container. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions